


Pride of Ownership

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: That word, 'love': it's got a lot of meanings.





	Pride of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! More random Spangel. Is it the weather?  
> As the title implies, this is a bit of Dom!Dark!Angel. Maybe it's an inevitable result of the previous ficlet, maybe it's a completely different timeline. Whatever. Spike's having a bit of a hard time of it.

"You know I love you, right?" Angel brushed his thumb along Spike's jawline and kissed the bruise forming above it. Spike didn't answer, so Angel turned his head. "Hey," he said. "I'm serious."

Spike cleared his throat. His voice was raspy. "That word, 'love': it's got a lot of meanings."

"I care about you," Angel supplied, and picked up a water glass from the bedside. He held Spike's head so it would be easier to drink. "I worry about you. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Angel wiped the little spilled water from the corner of Spike's mouth, and then kissed him, because he couldn't resist those lips, glistening and fresh now. Spike kissed back, tongue darting eagerly into Angel's mouth and Angel found himself, despite the vigorous activities of that morning, growing hard again.

When their lips broke apart, Spike said, "Yeah, all right, you love me."

Angel crawled back onto the bed to give Spike a more lingering good-bye kiss. He slotted their hips together. "I should be getting to the office," he sighed.

Spike lifted his head and shoulders from the pillow. "Here's a thought: How about you let me go, eh? Since you love me so much?"

Angel ran his hands up Spike's arms. The musculature was shown to nice relief when he strained against his bonds. "And I love your sense of humor," he added. He rocked his hips, enjoying the sweet torture of arousal and friction - delicious and yet never enough. "God, I want to spend my life inside you."

"Be easier if I were up and about, wouldn't it?" Spike lifted his hips against Angel's and rolled them. "I could toddle on down to the office with you. Save time."

Angel sat up so he could feel the hard planes of Spike's chest. "I could show you off," Angel said. "You'd look beautiful, lounging on my sofa," his fingers traced the base of Spike's throat, "wearing nothing but a silver collar."

"Yeah." Spike laid his head back, neck stretched, long and exposed, his eyes coyly half-closed. "And any old time the mood struck you, you could snap your fingers and I'd crawl into your lap and beg for a taste of your thick cock."

"Oh god," Angel said, and quickly undid his flies. He didn't need to be completely on-time to work, did he? Spike was still slicked up and Angel's cock slid home smooth and sure, like it belonged there, which it did. Spike's breath hitched and his eyes squeezed shut. "Sore, baby?" Angel bit his lip and tried to hold still for an agonizing moment. He loved these small self-denials, how they heightened his pleasure, but he was so close to coming all he managed was a brief draw out before his will snapped and he was pounding as hard as he could into that tight, grasping channel, pushing gasps from Spike as he leaned down and tried to capture his mouth, biting and licking more than kissing.

"Please," Spike said. "Please, Angel."

Angel pushed Spike's thighs flat, spread on either side of him so Angel could lay nearly flat and thrust harder. Sweat dripped from his hair onto Spike's cheek. "Please what?"

Spike opened his eyes. "Please keep fucking me. Fuck my brains right out of my head. Come on you bastard!"

Spike's hips started snapping up in time to Angel's thrusts. The bed squealed in protest, joints straining. The chains slapped the posts. It felt like the room itself was shaking back and forth harder and surer, all designed to increase the friction between their two straining, sweating bodies.

Spike howled, a sound of anguish pure and perfect. Angel heard something break and his vision whited out. He came and came and came.

Angel shuddered, returning to himself. His business suit was rumpled and soaked with sweat. He'd have to get dressed all over again. Also, his thighs burned with the exertion. He slowly lifted himself, feeling the sharp, too-sensitive slip of his spent cock leaving Spike in a gush of fluid.

He backed up. "Oh, baby!" Angel shrugged out of his suit jacket and climbed off the bed, over to the side so he could have a good angle to pop Spike's hip-joint back in. Spike cried out again when the bone fell into place, a softer echo of his earlier cry.

"I'm so sorry," Angel said, tracing over the blooming bruise. He consoled himself, remembering that a few days would heal all the flaws.

Spike's chest rose and fell in hard breaths. Angel kissed his sweat-dampened forehead. "That was a bit too much. I'll make it up to you after work."

"Just let me go."

Angel's heart broke a little at Spike's pleading expression. He got the water-glass from the side table and held it for Spike again. "I want to make you happy, Spike, I do, but you know I can't let you go. Not yet."

Spike coughed as the glass lifted away. "I won't try to run," he said. "I swear."

"I wish I could believe you," Angel said. He set the glass down and went to the bathroom to get a wash-cloth to clean Spike up a bit before he left. When he got back Spike was watching him, laying absolutely flat and limp, his wrists turned up inside the metal cuffs. Blood had dripped down his left arm. Angel tisked and went to wipe that first.

"When?" Spike asked.

"When you stop asking." Angel kept his moves business-like, inspecting damage and cleaning. "When I can see in your eyes that you don't want to be free."

"Don't do this to me, Liam. Let me go."

"I can't, baby." Angel lifted Spike's hand and kissed the palm. "I just love you too much."


End file.
